Rimbaud et Lolita
by Lonely Monster
Summary: À Aurora, il y a un homme qui, chaque jour, ravive le souvenir de la jeune Nola Kellergan, gamine disparue il y a trente ans. Si on se lève à l'aube, on peut l'apercevoir pleurer les quatre lettres de son prénom là où s'échouent les vagues. Bientôt, son jeune ami le rejoindra dans le fol espoir de fuir le smog et les lumières. Et peut-être qu'ensemble, ils ne pleureront plus.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

 _Tous les lieux, personnages de même que certaines péripéties de cette histoire sont tirés ou inspirés du roman « La Vérité sur l'Affaire Harry Quebert » de Joël Dicker qui, j'ose l'espérer, voudra bien me pardonner de jouer ainsi avec ses enfants d'encre et de papier. J'ai ajouté quelques OCs au cours de l'histoire, notamment la famille Harrison, mais je me concentre surtout sur les principaux, à savoir Harry et Marcus. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire en est déjà à son 19e chapitre; si vous êtes vraiment impatient de connaître la suite, vous pouvez facilement la trouver sur Wattpad, sous le même titre. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 _10 août 2007_

— Marcus Goldman, je crois que je t'aime.

Le visage enfoncé à moitié dans l'oreiller, Marcus s'esclaffa. Il se replaça sur le dos et se cacha les yeux d'une main.

— On se connaît depuis quatre jours. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop tôt, pour se dire ce genre de trucs?

Alice lui sourit.

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour ça.

Marcus, les yeux fermés, enfouit son nez dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Alice, qui en retour se pressa davantage contre lui. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougeaient plus. Leurs corps nus, encore brillants de sueur, récupéraient.

— Alors, je crois aussi que je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

— Tu te forces pour me dire ça, hein?

— Non…

— Non?

— Oh, tais-toi, je suis trop fatigué pour répondre à tes questions.

— Pauvre petite chose, pouffa Alice.

Marcus lui sourit. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

— Merci, en tout cas. C'était bien, reprit Alice.

— Bien? Seulement bien? répéta Marcus, interdit.

— Oh, fais pas cette tête-là. La prochaine fois, ce sera sans doute très bien.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, avec ce que tu viens de me dire? s'indigna Marcus. Et que je...

Contre toute attente, Alice s'approcha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa avant que le verbe ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire, et l'imbécile, tout sourire, parcourut de ses lèvres pulpeuses sa bouche, son menton, son cou…

— Arrête! Ou je te bouffe les yeux tout crus, susurra Marcus.

Alice s'agrandit les yeux à l'aide de ses doigts et le taquina :

— D'accord, vas-y.

Marcus se fendit d'un large sourire quand claqua soudain la porte d'entrée. Il se redressa, les yeux ronds.

— Marcus? T'es là? claironna une voix féminine bien connue.

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa Alice, qui fronça les sourcils.

— C'est qui, elle?

Marcus, le cœur au bord des lèvres, bondit hors du lit et chercha frénétiquement du regard ses vêtements qui devaient être là, par terre, quelque part. Alice, une main enfouie dans ses longs cheveux, le regardait faire d'un air ahuri.

— Marcus, il se passe quoi, là?

— Il se passe que je suis dans la grosse merde, répliqua-t-il, ses dents serrées.

— Je comprends pas, t'as une copine?

Il venait d'enfiler sa chemise et se penchait pour ramasser son pantalon quand ce qu'il craignait qu'il arrive arriva. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla la silhouette d'une femme élancée au maquillage si épais qu'elle donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un magazine _people_. Si la pauvre souriait en entrant dans la pièce, elle déchanta bien vite en découvrant, encore nus, Marcus debout et Alice encore sur le lit.

— Lydia Gloor? L'actrice? s'exclama Alice, les yeux exorbités.

Marcus osa lever les yeux vers Lydia, à trois pas de lui. Elle venait de laisser tomber son sac à main par terre et le dévisageait, béante d'étonnement. Qu'Alice l'ait reconnue sans la moindre difficulté, elle semblait s'en contre-balancer.

— Marc', tu m'expliques? gronda Lydia, les poings serrés.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, balbutia-t-il.

Il tenait encore son pantalon dans ses mains, qui cachait à peine sa queue devenue toute flasque.

— Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire? répéta Lydia, incrédule. Et toi, tu sais quoi me dire, peut-être?

Elle se tourna vers Alice qui, les joues écarlates, se couvrit aussitôt le haut du corps avec les draps.

— Eh, calme-toi, souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

— Me calmer? Tu me dis de me calmer?

Lydia, les lèvres pincées, s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Alice et l'empoigna par l'avant-bras. Ses ongles longs, sans pitié, s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

— Eh, lâche-moi, espèce de folle!

— Tu sors de chez moi! Tout de suite! martela Lydia.

— Mais, je ne savais pas, pour lui et toi! Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

Marcus, le cœur battant, enfila son pantalon et les suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Lydia qui jetait littéralement Alice dans le couloir.

— Mes vêtements, merde! Rends-moi mes vêtements! s'époumona Alice, encore à poil.

— Je m'en tape! hurla Lydia en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Sans attendre, Alice tambourina contre la porte en lui beuglant de lui redonner ses fringues. Bientôt, les voisins de palier se joignirent au concert :

— C'est pas fini, ce boucan?

— Il est même pas encore 8 h!

— On essaie de dormir, nous!

— Vos gueules!

Marcus retourna à la chambre et ramassa les vêtements d'Alice. Il n'osa pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il les lui remit en mains propres. Une fois la porte refermée, il prit une grande respiration. Il ne parvenait pas à avaler la saleté de boule coincée au travers de sa gorge. Il marcha jusqu'au salon comme s'il marchait vers son lieu d'exécution, là où Lydia l'attendait, seringue à la main.

— Ça fait longtemps? l'agressa-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Elle marchait de long en large, sa démarche sèche et rapide. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son manteau, et sa valise et ses sacs de voyage traînaient sur le sol. Marcus s'appuya contre le cadre de porte, la tête baissée.

— Quelques jours à peine.

— Ça fait donc quelques jours à peine que tu…

Elle s'arrêta avant que sa voix ne se casse et porta sa main à son front, tête baissée, avant de reprendre, la respiration courte :

— Quelques jours à peine que tu te tapes cette… cette…

— Attention, Lydia. Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, lui intima Marcus.

— Pourquoi? explosa-t-elle. Parce que tu l'aimes, c'est ça?

— Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle partit d'un rire sans joie.

— Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que j'étais partie. Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Marc'! T'aurais fait comme si de rien n'était, si j'étais rentrée demain comme prévu?

Elle reniflait et se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer, le visage levé pour ne pas que ses larmes coulent. Pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage? Pour ne pas se laisser aller devant lui? Il n'en était pas sûr.

— J'aurais… Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer, à voix basse.

— Dis donc, tu ne sais pas grand-chose, toi, le railla-t-elle. Et dire que je pensais que ça pouvait marcher, toi et moi.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua une petite traînée de morve sous son nez, pas très jolie à voir. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer à son tour.

— Lydia, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

— Va te faire foutre, Marcus.

— Mais, c'est vrai! Je suis immensément désolé.

Elle passa une main maladroite sur ses yeux, son nez. Elle renifla encore.

— Marcus, j'ai bossé toute la semaine, je viens de passer des heures et des heures en avion et dans les aéroports, je suis crevée comme pas possible, et maintenant ça… Écoute, j'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix.

— Mais, Lydia…

— Laisse-moi tranquille, Marcus! Va-t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Elle se croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos, le regard pointé vers les buildings, à travers la baie vitrée. Grimaçant, il s'avança vers elle et voulut lui toucher l'épaule pour attirer son attention, mais elle dévia sa main d'un geste brusque.

— Ne me touche pas.

— Lydia, je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Écoute-moi.

— Pour que tu me mentes à nouveau? Non, merci, rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix rouillée.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de faire semblant. Elle pleurait pour de bon, cette fois; son mascara coulait sous ses yeux. Et elle ne criait plus. Étrangement, il aurait préféré. Cette statue froide, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se racla la gorge.

— Très bien. Je m'en vais. Je t'appellerai demain…

— Non. Non, tu ne m'appelles pas demain, ni après-demain, ni la semaine suivante. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Non, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, c'était vrai. On disait qu'une image valait mille mots, et quoi de plus frappant que celle de son amour jumelé à un autre corps, jalousé et étranger? Quoi de plus explicite?

À contrecœur, il retourna à la chambre et ramassa ses affaires : des vêtements, des livres, son lecteur de minidisques, son ordinateur portable… Le reste, il l'avait laissé à son appartement, qu'il avait déserté pour emménager chez Lydia voilà plus de trois semaines. Quand il revint au salon, il la regarda, elle l'ignora. Postée contre la baie vitrée, elle attendait qu'il s'en aille.

Il voulut s'excuser à nouveau, la supplier de lui pardonner, mais il n'osa pas. Par fierté. Par lâcheté, aussi. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, sans un bruit, il sortit de l'immeuble sans perdre de temps. Dehors, New York se réveillait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il monta dans sa voiture, il sentait encore son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, et son cerveau se nourrir de questions tout aussi affolantes les unes que les autres. Et si, par vengeance, Lydia balançait toute cette histoire à la presse? Et si on l'injuriait de tous les noms possibles dans les journaux et à la télévision et que, du jour au lendemain, on le maudissait d'un accord tacite? Pire encore, et si on se désintéressait totalement de lui et qu'il tombait dans l'oubli?

Avec un long soupir, il s'affaissa et sentit son front heurter le volant, il grimaça. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Machinalement, il mit la clé dans le contact et fit vrombir le moteur. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. Il rentrerait chez lui, se taperait ensuite dix bons miles de jogging pour se revigorer le corps et l'esprit, et avec un peu de temps, il oublierait Lydia. Et Alice.

Car le sexe ne signifiait rien. L'amour non plus, si tant est que pareille chose puisse exister ici‑bas. À quoi bon se prétendre libre si on lui tapait sur les doigts par la suite? À quoi bon aimer si on lui interdisait d'aimer comme bon lui semblait? Face à une logique aussi défaillante, Marcus Goldman rendait les armes. C'était la grève des sentiments.


	2. mouettes

_Quelques jours plus tard_

La pluie capricieuse tombait depuis l'aube sur le sable froid et boueux. Ce matin‑là, en sortant pour aller faire son jogging habituel, Harry Quebert s'arrêta devant la mer agitée. Les mouettes piaillaient au-dessus de sa tête; il sourit. Il était certain qu' _elle_ aurait aimé les voir tournoyer, descendre jusqu'à frôler les vagues pour remonter ensuite en flèche, chacun un malheureux poisson au bec. Elle aurait aimé les voir valser, libres, parmi la bruine. _Elle_? Nola, bien sûr. Nola chérie. N-O-L-A. Qui d'autre? Il n'y avait eu personne après elle. Personne.

Il tenta de chasser son douloureux souvenir — rien que son prénom suffisait à rouvrir ses plaies, jamais vraiment cicatrisées — et partit à courir sans se retourner une seule fois, comme si ses propres démons le pourchassaient. Courir lui permettait de se défouler. D'oublier. Enfin, d'essayer.

Vers 6 h 30, il atteignit Aurora, tranquille et assoupie. Il entra au Clark's où il s'installa comme à son habitude à la table 17, la sienne, plaque à l'appui — _c'est à cette table que durant l'été 1975 l'écrivain Harry Quebert a rédigé son célèbre roman_ Les Origines du mal. N'importe quel auteur se sentirait flatté d'un tel honneur. Oui, n'importe lequel. Mais pas lui.

À peine fut-il installé que Jenny apparut devant lui, cafetière à la main, sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour Harry, claironna-t-elle. Café?

— Oui, merci.

Tout en le servant, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par demander :

— Dis, ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie, un peu? Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Ça se comprenait : le restaurant était désert à l'exception de Harry, Jenny et d'une jeune serveuse qui préparait les tables restantes. À Aurora, seul Harry Quebert était assez fou pour se lever avant le soleil et prendre son petit-déjeuner de si bonne heure.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

— Si tu veux, Jenny.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de prendre place devant lui.

— Alors, tu vas bien? Quoi de neuf?

Il se retint de ne pas rouler les yeux. Ça, ça puait la conversation pleine de banalités sans intérêt. Par politesse, il se força néanmoins à lui répondre :

— Je profite des vacances d'été pour lire un peu, écrire…

À ces mots, son visage s'éclaira.

— Écrire? Tu écris à nouveau, Harry?

— J'essaie, en tout cas.

— C'est formidable!

— Merci.

Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus pour le féliciter mais, par chance, elle se contenta de lui sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, cela dit, et il n'osa pas lui avouer que tout ce qu'il avait écrit ces derniers mois, c'était ses chroniques pour le _Boston Globe_ , et rien d'autre.

Oh, il avait bien commencé un roman l'hiver dernier, mais comme il était le grand Harry Quebert, sa maison d'édition lui fichait la paix avec les deadlines. S'il devait parfois se forcer à se poser devant son ordinateur, il pouvait y aller à son rythme et écrire selon son inspiration. Rien ne pressait, de toute façon.

Bien que le livre qui l'avait propulsé dans les hautes sphères de la littérature — _Les Origines du mal_ — demeurât son seul véritable succès commercial, Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'appui indéfectible de millions de lecteurs fidèles et dévoués un peu partout à travers le globe. Que son bouquin sorte l'année prochaine ou encore celle d'après, ça ferait un tabac en librairie, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

— T'as des nouvelles de Marcus, quand j'y pense?

Harry darda sur elle un regard peiné. Non, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Marcus, son élève prodige, son protégé. Son seul véritable ami. Depuis sa consécration littéraire, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, le jeune homme faisait la une des journaux, posait pour des magazines en vogue et participait à des émissions de télévision du dimanche soir.

L'écrivain Marcus était sur toutes les lèvres; l'ami Marcus l'appelait de moins en moins. La dernière fois que Harry avait composé son numéro, il était tombé sur sa secrétaire, une certaine Denise. Depuis, il n'avait pas osé le rappeler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Jenny.

— Il planche sur son prochain roman. Il est bien sûr très occupé.

— Occupé à roucouler avec Lydia Gloor, oui! s'esclaffa Jenny.

— Lydia qui?

— Gloor. Tu sais, l'actrice. Elle joue dans la série _Les jours de nos pères_.

— Je ne connais pas.

— Travis et moi, on adore. La nouvelle saison commence le mois prochain, d'ailleurs.

— Il me semble que Marcus m'a parlé de cette Gloor, l'autre fois…

— Ils sortent officiellement ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines.

À ce moment, des clients poussèrent la porte du restaurant, et Jenny dut s'excuser : elle devait aller les servir. Peut-être reviendrait-elle lui parler à sa pause de midi, s'il était encore là. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il commanda des œufs, du bacon et des toasts; il était affamé.

Pendant qu'il dévorait son petit-déjeuner, il repensa à son élève favori, celui qui l'avait le plus marqué au cours de sa carrière d'enseignant : Marcus Goldman, désormais l'auteur acclamé du moment grâce à son tout premier roman. Son tout premier seulement… Le veinard. Une pointe de jalousie monta en lui, qu'il parvint à réprimer; le succès de Marcus était amplement mérité, et il n'en avait jamais douté.

— Encore un peu de café, monsieur?

La jeune serveuse qui préparait les tables tout à l'heure, lorsque Jenny et lui parlaient, le regardait, cafetière à la main. Il la dévisagea. C'était une rousse de petite taille, et son sourire avenant creusait des fossettes sur ses joues quelque peu amochées par l'acné.

— Monsieur?

— Ah, hm, pardon. Non, merci, ça va aller.

Après réflexion, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue travailler au Clark's, alors qu'il y venait pourtant régulièrement. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Harry la retint :

— C'est ta première journée, n'est-ce pas?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Oui, c'est exact.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

— Ça paraît tant que ça? chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

— C'est vous l'écrivain, n'est-ce pas?

— Daisy, n'importune pas les clients, et surtout pas Harry Quebert, la tança Jenny, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Daisy sourit à Harry et détala en cuisine s'occuper des plats qui attendaient d'être servis. Jenny soupira, une main sur une hanche.

— Elle a commencé tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle en guise d'excuse. Elle ne te dérangeait pas trop, j'espère?

Non, c'est moi qui ai commencé à lui parler.

— Ah bon? fit Jenny, un peu interdite.

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas important. Il demanda l'addition, la régla et se leva pour partir.

— Dommage que tu ne viennes plus écrire ici, admit Jenny, l'air triste. Tu sais, comme lorsque tu écrivais _Les Origines du mal_.

Oh, elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point. Lui aussi regrettait l'époque où il s'installait à cette même table, feuillets posés devant lui, stylo à la main. Il s'en souvenait bien. Nola l'observait à la dérobée en passant près de lui, et lui, il prétendait, sourire aux lèvres, de ne pas l'avoir remarquée… Mais le passé était le passé. 1975 n'était plus. Bientôt, on serait en 2008.

Lorsqu'il sortit du Clark's, il ne pleuvait plus.

Les mouettes planaient toujours.

* * *

Après une bonne douche brûlante, comme il les aimait, Harry réalisa qu'on lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur. Peu de gens l'appelaient, sans doute parce qu'il décrochait rarement le combiné : de manière générale, il préférait qu'on lui écrive des mails ou qu'on lui rende visite personnellement.

Harry appuya sur un bouton, et une voix bien connue s'éleva de l'appareil :

— Harry, c'est Marcus. Rappelez-moi, je vous en prie, il faut que je vous parle.

Biiiip. Fin du message.

Resté debout, il fixa le téléphone des yeux un moment. C'était étrange. Pourquoi Marcus l'appelait-il? Leur dernière conversation, bien que courte, remontait à des mois, et Harry n'en conservait pas un bon souvenir : reparler à son jeune ami lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, et il s'était senti plus seul que jamais.

Harry fit rejouer le court message. La voix de Marcus semblait pressée, agitée. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave? Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de le savoir. Marcus Goldman décrocha à la première sonnerie.

— Harry, c'est bien vous?

— Allons, qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit? le réprimanda gentiment Harry.

— Je ne sais pas… Avec ce qui est en train de se passer, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

— Que voulez-vous dire?

Il y eut un long silence.

— Marcus?

— L'information vient tout juste de fuiter. Je… je voulais que vous l'appreniez de ma bouche en premier. Lydia Gloor et moi, c'est terminé.

Harry songea aussitôt aux propos de Jenny, tout à l'heure. Apparemment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, les deux jeunes gens avaient eu le temps de se connaître, de s'aimer, puis de se séparer.

— Vous m'en voyez désolé, finit-il par déclarer, sincère. Que s'est-il passé?

— Quelque chose d'horrible.

— Voilà qui l'avançait grandement. Harry voulut insister pour qu'il crache le morceau, mais changea d'idée quand il l'entendit renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

— Marcus? Vous pleurez?

— Non, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

— Vous l'aimez vraiment, votre Lydia Gloor, je me trompe?

Marcus laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Oui et non, c'est… C'est compliqué, Harry. Tellement compliqué…

— Bon. Où êtes-vous, en ce moment?

— À New York. Dans mon appartement.

— Vous avez des rendez-vous importants dans les jours à venir?

— Non... en fait, j'essaie de commencer mon nouveau roman.

— Dans ce cas, venez le commencer chez moi. La mer vous inspirera. La mer, ça inspire toujours.

En toute honnêteté, Marcus lui faisait pitié. Le pauvre garçon semblait réellement bouleversé par cette rupture, et si Harry pouvait l'aider de quelque manière à se relever de sa chute, il le ferait. C'était à ça que servaient les amis, après tout.

Ils convinrent que Marcus arriverait à Goose Cove en début d'après-midi, et à l'heure dite, Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et ce, malgré l'état pitoyable du jeune homme — ses cheveux étaient pêle-mêle et des cernes creusaient ses yeux. Il lui expliqua avec embarras qu'il dormait très mal depuis quelques jours. Ça ne faisait rien. Harry, lui, le trouvait resplendissant comme à l'habitude : il s'agissait tout de même du Formidable.

Après que Marcus eut déposé ses bagages dans la chambre d'ami, ils s'installèrent au salon, près de la baie vitrée donnant sur l'océan. Chacun sirotait une tasse de café.

— Ils ont parlé de Lydia et de moi à la radio, tout à l'heure, lança Marcus à brûle-pourpoint.

— Et moi qui croyais que vous adoriez être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde…

Marcus secoua la tête.

— J'ai cru… J'ai espéré que j'aurais la paix pendant quelques jours, au moins. Malheureusement, quelqu'un a tout balancé à ces rapaces de paparazzis. Lydia elle-même, fort probablement.

— Et depuis, on ne vous lâche plus? comprit Harry.

— Pas une seule minute. On a dû appeler les bureaux de Schmid & Hanson mille fois, au bas mot, et ce connard de Roy Barnaski, à bout de patience, a fini par balancer mon numéro sur Internet, de sorte que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le changer. On me harcelait jour et nuit.

À ces mots, il sortit son portable de sa poche : il voulait s'assurer que personne ne lui avait entre-temps laissé de sms malveillants. Harry le regarda faire avec un petit sourire triste.

— C'est le prix à payer pour avoir fréquenté une actrice de renom, je suppose, commenta-t-il. Dès qu'une célébrité un tant soit peu connue fait les grands titres des journaux à potins, la plèbe s'emporte. Elle veut comprendre le pourquoi du comment de chaque petit drame, c'est comme ça.

— Je ne fréquenterai plus de célébrités, alors.

— Allons, Marcus…

— Je suis un écrivain! Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse parce que j'écris des romans, pas parce que j'ai couché avec une fille idôlatrée de plus de la moitié du pays.

Il avait l'air si abattu que Harry, pour lui donner du courage, lui assura :

— Vous savez, Marcus, au bout du compte, on se souviendra toujours des romans. Les journaux à potins, eux, au pire on les laissera traîner dans un coin de sa bibliothèque, au mieux on s'en servira pour nettoyer les besoins de son chien. Vraiment, ne déprimez pas pour si peu.


End file.
